


It Stopped Raining

by AccioLibros



Series: Shameless Bellarke Escapades [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy keeps teasing Clarke, and on a trip through the forest she finally figures out what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Stopped Raining

The teasing had grown more frequent over the past weeks. Often Clarke just laughed Bellamy off, but that was only when she was in a good mood. She wasn’t today, she was frustrated with Finn’s constant puppy-eyes and following her around. She’d confronted him again this morning, but she didn’t think he had understood her this time either. He didn’t want to understand. 

The heat today wasn’t helping either. Clarke had already had her hair braided to keep the thick mop out of her face and away from her neck, but she still wished it was possible to tie it back even more. It was just so muggy in the forest today.

Bellamy’s small jabs all through their trip were getting to her. His tone was light. He didn’t mean to be the annoying sod she perceived him to be right now, but he was. 

“Bellamy, stop,” she said as Bellamy started whistling. “I’ll have that song stuck in my head for hours now.”

He didn’t stop. Instead he increased the volume. She didn’t know how that was possible. She thought it was loud enough before.

“Stop that!” she interjected. “You’ll attract a puma. Or grounders.”

“This side of the forest is the safe side. Remember? That is why we went this way to look for nuts and berries,” his tone was that annoying, teasing, pleased-with-himself-for-annoying-her voice he’d used on her for several weeks now. At least his reply had stopped him whistling. For now.

“Just because we haven’t come across any predators on this side of the forest yet, doesn’t mean they’re not here,” she huffed, hoping he would just do as she said. But of course he’d challenge her. He wasn’t Bellamy if he didn’t.

“Lucky for you, I’m a predator too. See this gun? This knife? They make me dangerous too,” he was smirking at that. He liked control and those tools in his hand and strapped to his thigh enabled him to have just that.

Clarke sighed. She didn’t see the point in tempting fate by being too loud, but Bellamy was full of himself. The part of her that Bellamy had rilled up kinda hoped a puma would jump out from a brush and give him a scare, maybe even a little bite, to teach him a lesson. 

He started whistling again. Not as loud as when he deliberately tried to get on her nerves before, but loud enough for Clarke to grit her teeth in annoyance. She quickened her pace, now walking slightly in front of him as the path narrowed.

“Why are you in such a good mood today? Engaged in another ménage à trois last night?” she called back at him. _Why did he insist on whistling?_

“What’s wrong princess?” he said in a low voice. He was closer behind her than she’d expected. “Jealous?”

“Pfff, you wish!” 

Bellamy grabbed her around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Clarke yelped at the unexpected action. That Bellamy would grab her then was very unexpected, though not completely unwelcome. The firm feel of his chest was better than she’d fantasised about. The hours of training the camp’s guard and building a wall had certainly shaped him well.

“And what if I did?” his lips brushed against her ear as his low voice slowly pronounced those words.

An involuntary gasp left Clarke. She knew how he’d interpret that intake of air, which was why she quickly came to her senses and walked away from him in a quick pace. He let her go immediately, his arm slowly slid off her as she walked forward on the path again.

Part of Clarke wanted to repress this whole incident, that was the rational part of her; the part that thought Bellamy was a dick and who didn’t need any more complications in her life right now. But a stronger side of Clarke took over, that was the side that had noticed Bellamy’s biceps as he’d lifted massive beams for the wall, and made her core heat up with a carnal want. Before she knew it, she’d said, “Those girls didn’t give you what you wanted last night?”

Clarke hadn’t noticed she’d started swaying her hips a tad more than usual, but Bellamy had. She wasn’t rejecting him, but she was making him work for it. He could deal with that. It wasn’t every day he had that challenge. It was unexpectedly thrilling.

“There are no girls.” He started. Something in his voice told her he wanted to gauge her reaction. She was still in front of him on the path, and Clarke was glad he couldn’t see her face. She was trying to think of a good response. 

The forest grew darker around them. Clouds were moving in, but neither of them noticed, too wrapped up in their little game.

“Been through them all already?” Clarke’s voice was dry, but teasing. She was only trying to provoke him.

“Not quite.” Clarke thought she heard him say, just as drops of rain started to drip down from the leaves of the tree crowns above them. The drops collected on the leaves, making the ones that hit them much heavier than usual. In short time, the sound of the raindrops was roaring.

“We need to find cover,” Clarke shouted at him through the roaring fall of rain, “We could catch pneumonia if we don’t.” She was already moving swiftly through the forest, looking for anything that could cover them from the rainstorm. It might have felt nice to be cooled down at that moment, but Clarke knew the problem came afterwards when they couldn’t get dry again. Being soaked to the bone was not something wish for when in the forest, a long walk from camp.

For the second time that day, Bellamy pulled Clarke to him. He’d found a hollow tree, just about big enough for the both of them, but they had to stand close. Very close.

Bellamy was furthest in, holding her firm against him with his arm around her middle. His breath tickled her ear, and her breathing hitched. He’d put his gun away, his other hand now placed on her hip.

She thought about moving a bit away from him, but that would only get her wet. Not that standing this close to him didn’t, but that was a completely different kind of wet. This wasn’t a good idea. Her mind had already started to wander.

It was obvious that he was interested in her. At least sexually. She wanted to give in, even though she knew it would potentially be a bad idea to get involved with Bellamy like that. She couldn’t control the outcome of what would happen if she surrendered to her desires, and being in this kind of relationship, any kind of relationship, with her co-leader, was bound to be challenging. 

“Of course you’re the one to stand furthest away from the roaring rain storm,” Clarke said, needing to break the silence. She hadn’t really meant anything by it, but in no time at all, Bellamy had turned them around, now pressing her against the tree, his chest still pressed firmly into her back.

She let in a big gulp of air in surprise before she started to breathe faster. She had only ever fantasised about being pushed up against a wall by him. Bellamy chuckled. He knew she was turned on now. She couldn’t hide that anymore.

His nose ghosted over her shoulder and up her neck, drawing small patterns, as Bellamy said, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You like it a little rough, right, princess?” At that, he pressed her further into the wall of wood surrounding them. His erection was now very noticeable just above her ass. 

Clarke let out a sigh, just shy of being a moan. Bellamy wasn’t completely satisfied with that. He wanted to her hear moan.

“Don’t hold back, princess. We’re all alone out here.” He bit down on her neck while grounding his hips into her, and that did it. She moaned out loud and it was the hottest sound he’d ever heard.

“You’re so hot, Princess, you know that, right?” Bellamy’s left hand now moved up her side, shifted in between her and the wooden wall, and cupped her breast. He continued pampering her neck with small bites and kisses as he started playing with her breast through her t-shirt. Her resolve was fully gone now. She was giving in. It felt too good not to.

A specific combination of a bite just below her ear and his fingers pinching her nipple, made Clarke moan Bellamy’s name. His hips rotated into her ass at the sound of his name on her lips in that state of pleasure. He couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck Clarke, that’s so hot. I’ll have you moan my name so loud and so many times it almost loses meaning to you. Almost, but you’ll never forget that I’m the one making you feel all this pleasure.” Clarke moaned at Bellamy’s words, and Bellamy almost moaned back at the sound of it. 

He placed kisses down her spine, the few inches that were accessible above the collar of her t-shirt, while he moved the hand that had been on her hip from the start, further down, towards the button of her jeans.

“Yes, Bellamy, more!” Clarke called out through heavy breathing. 

“Tell me what you want me to do Clarke,” Bellamy said, hoping to coerce some dirty talk out of the normally-so-uptight princess.

“Touch me,” she breathed out. Bellamy had started to bite down and suck on a spot on her neck he particularly enjoyed, pushing his follow-up question aside for a few more seconds. His inner caveman wanted to mark her as his. It was an urge he’d previously had with women, but it had never been this powerful before.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” he asked, as he licked over the skin that would soon display a hickey.

“In my pants,” Clarke’s reply turned into a moan as Bellamy pinched her nipple again. He loved all the small reactions he could drag out of her. Clarke’s hands moved to Bellamy’s thighs for an anchor to keep herself up.

He unbuttoned her jeans and moved under her panties, only to drag his fingers over her thigh, drawing soft circles on the delicate skin.

“Is this where you want my fingers?” Bellamy asked teasingly. He wanted to hear the words come out of her pristine mouth.

A disgruntled groan left Clarke before she says, “I want your fingers inside me.” Bellamy moaned at that. He wanted to hear those words, but he couldn’t have imagined how hot they’d sound coming from his princess. 

Bellamy moved his hand over her mound and slid a finger in between her folds. The heat was filled with her desire. She was almost dripping with it.

“Fuck Princess, you’re so fucking wet. And that’s all for me.” Bellamy hadn’t expected his mind to wander to an ugly place at that statement, but his thoughts betrayed his euphoric state. _Was he the first to make her this wet? Had anyone else made her this wet before?_ Jealousy wasn’t an emotion Bellamy was too familiar with. He couldn’t let it go, now he’d thought of it. So he moved his lips to Clarke’s ear, licked the rim of it, and asked, “Tell me, have you ever been this wet for Spacewalker?” The question came out as a growl deep from Bellamy’s chest.

It surprised them both. A small gasp left Clarke. She hadn’t thought about Finn at all. Not since they’d left camp that morning, and especially not for the past 5 minutes were she’d had Bellamy’s hands and lips all over her. She revelled in Bellamy’s jealously, it made her core clench in desire, and Bellamy felt that.

Normally Clarke would have drawn out his torment, but she was now too wound up to even think about toying with Bellamy’s, apparently, fragile ego.

“No. Only you-” she was cut off my a moan, induced by a swirl of Bellamy’s fingers on her clit, “Only you have made me this wet, Bellamy.”

“That’s right Princess, only me,” he said, before attacking her neck again. He added a second finger to her folds, getting it slick with her juices before he moved it back towards her opening. Bellamy kicked her feet further apart, though not much room was available in the small hollow of the tree. There was just enough room for her legs to be spread far enough apart, for his hand to fit better between her thighs.

“Are you ready for my fingers Princess?” he asked in a low, sultry voice. His middle finger was already placed over her hole, circling the entrance slowly, teasingly. 

“God yes!” Clarke called out, and at that, he slowly pushed one finger inside her. Her walls were slowly pulsing, so turned on it wouldn’t take him long to bring her over the edge. He didn’t pump his finger in and out of her many times before he could add a second finger. Clarke let out a loud moan and let her head fall back on Bellamy’s shoulder in pleasure. 

“You like this, huh Princess? The big, bad, Bellamy Blake fucking you with his fingers in the middle of the forest.” He alternated between kissing her neck, biting her, and pinching her nipple. It had the desired effect. “Have you been fantasising about me? Thinking of how I would make you come, as you lie alone in your tent at night with your fingers down your panties.” Clarke’s walls clenched at his words, moans left her mouth louder than before.

“Tell me Clarke. Have you been thinking about me?”

“Yes!” She said between moans. Some of the words were moans themselves. “I have... been thinking... about you.”

Clarke’s hands gripped tightly at Bellamy’s thighs, and though he was still wearing his pants, he was sure he would have tiny marks from her nails embedded in his skin later.

“Yes, Bellamy, yes,” Clarke called out, “Faster. Yes! Right there! Right there!” Clarke’s juices were now trickling down Bellamy’s hand. She was so responsive, so turned on by this encounter. He had never experienced anything like it. Not to mention how it made him feel. His pants were too tight, all his senses hyperaware of Clarke and her pleasure.

Soon his name were the only words on her lips, a mantra of her pleasure. Sometimes she said his name, but other times she was cut off by her own pleasure, and only “Bell” came out of her mouth. He liked that. It was intimate. It was a nickname he only let few people call him, and he would be happy to add Clarke to that list.

Soon Clarke felt the peak approaching, and with a flicker of his thumb, Bellamy sent her over the edge with his lips on her neck and his name on her lips.

He was still hard against her ass, but he hadn’t thought about that until Clarke started to stir again, her soft curves moving against his hard state. There was something else he needed to take care of first. He slowly slid his fingers out of her and she moaned at the movement and the loss. Her head was still resting on his shoulder and he took advantage of that, as he looked into her eyes while licking her juices off his fingers. She moaned again and looked at him through hooded eyes as she observed how he licked his fingers clean.

When he was done, he released his fingers from his mouth with an obscene sound, made just for the show of it, and placed both of his hands on her hips, still holding her close.

They stood there for a few minutes, Clarke still recovering from her orgasm and Bellamy licking, kissing, and biting across any exposed skin he could reach.

When Clarke came to her senses, she noticed how hard he was against her ass. He had already made her come, so even the part of her that was normally rational was no longer too insistent about her restraining herself. 

“It’s still raining,” she said, as she wiggled against him. He groaned, and grabbed her hips tighter.

“So it is,” he said without really noticing. He was too hard for her now, only one thing was on his mind.

Her jeans were already unbuttoned, so it was quick for Clarke to pull them and her underwear down over her ass. Bellamy had to take a small step back to let her slide the garments down. A few drops of rain hit him, but he didn’t notice as he finally got a full view of her beautiful, round ass. 

His hands were still on her hips, and he pulled her a tiny bit towards him, to give her a better stance. Her chest was still pressed up against the tree, but her ass was poking out, and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. His hands moved down her hips to knead at the delicious, newly-exposed skin. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy said, in a huff of air that left his chest unintentionally. It was almost a sigh.

“That’s the idea,” Clarke retorted, looking back at him over her shoulder. “What’s keeping you?”

At that, he let go of her soft skin, to practically rip his pants open. She was still looking at him over her shoulder, and when she saw him releasing his engorged member from their restraints, she licked her lips at the sight. It took some willpower for him not to come on the spot; he’d never seen anything sexier.

The look of complete arousal in his eyes spurred Clarke on. He’d talked dirty to her only moments before, and as much as it turned her on, she knew that he wouldn’t have done it if it didn’t turn him on too. She bit her lip while looking him in the eyes, before she said, “I want that big cock inside me right now.” She wiggled her hips a tiny bit, and Bellamy couldn’t hold back any more.

“Clarke, that’s... fuck.” Words seemed to have left the usually so eloquent Bellamy. She was going to be the end of him. He’d known that from the start, and now there was no turning back.

He slid his member through her folds a few times, coating himself with her arousal and cum, using it as natural lubricant for sliding into her delicious heat. Even though he wanted nothing more than to fuck her from the get go, he held himself back, slowly easing into her, as she got used to his size. His fingers and the foreplay had done a good job at warming her up for him, but he didn’t want to cause her any discomfort.

When he was all the way in, they both let out a sigh. Clarke was quickly ready, spurring Bellamy on with a few motions of her hips, and some more dirty words. She had gotten the taste for it now, and it was hot as hell. “That’s right Bell, fuck me hard with your big cock.”

He moaned at the words, which made Clarke smirk, but as soon as he started to move, the look on her face, once more, turned into one of immense pleasure. 

They both moaned loudly as they quickly found a satisfying pace, moving together to reach their peak.

“Fuck Clarke... You’re so fucking wet. You feel so good around me.”

“Fuck me harder. Faster Bell!”

Bellamy was rapidly reaching the edge of his orgasm, but he wasn’t going to leave Clarke hanging. She had already come, but he wanted her to have as much pleasure as possible.

He reached in front of her, finding her clit again. Bellamy came before Clarke did. He fucked his way through it, rubbing and pinching her clit while he did so. The combination of the sensation of her clit being touched by his skilled fingers and the feel of him filling her up with his cum, sent Clarke over the edge again, this time with Bellamy.

He rested his head against her back. His arms braced in both sides of her on the tree. His knees were weak, but he managed to keep standing. So did she, finding strength in his presence. He pulled out of her, both of them letting out at small moan at the sensation. 

“It stopped raining,” Clarke said, when she regained her senses. 

“So it did,” Bellamy replied, trailing kissing down Clarke’s neck again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some dirty-talk Bellarke. I hope I've done it justice. Please leave kudos and a comment. It would mean the world to me to see if you actually like it! xx
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:  
> The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>  
> Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>
> 
> (Proofread 27 Feb 16)


End file.
